Akuma (Demon)
by Artemis' Reaper
Summary: (DemonAU/YOAI) Do you know the truth about Lucifer? How about the tale of the Horseman of Death? Do you know what the Houkogu is? Perhaps you don't. Perhaps you have taken a vow of silence. Whatever your reason…..I don't care. This is a tale of a demon and its king.


_**Hello! The name's Artemis' Reaper, I hope you enjoy my story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of bleach just the crazy world they've been dropped in ;)**_

 _ **0000000000000000000**_

When I think back to that night, the first thing I remember is a storm. To tell the truth, I think it had been storming for weeks. I use to think something was trying to warn us of what's to come but it was a silly suspicion. However…..a week before that night we received word that papa had….died in battle.

They….told us we should be proud, apparently that battle turned the tide in the war against the demons. I always wonder what I was supposed to be proud of, I was just a child then, on that just lost his father and the king **wanted me to be proud!**

None of us could have predicted that mama was planning something very, very dangerous.

You see mama was a witch, a powerful one and the spell mama used that night was old and forbidden, at the time my 5 year old mind didn't understand how serious the situation was. You see, the spell mama used was to summon a demon, a very powerful demon. She would always say, "It's for the best dear. I'm going to bring your papa back"

O.O

We used to live at the edge of the village. Papa was a general in the king's army. Mama was a witch, a member of the Quincy coven, she was sadly one of the five survivors, and this is why I'll never know the truth behind my parents' relationship or why mama called me her "fallen angel"

Mama told me that in order for the spell to work an exchange was needed, that summoning a demon was dangerous and unpredictable. That seemed to be the reason mama told me to stay hidden as soon as mama had set everything up.

But that night mama didn't summon just any demon and my curiosity got the better of me…..

O.O

The demon mama summoned was a tall, dark skinned, dark haired man with blood red eyes, curved black horns and a matching arrow head tail. He wore clothes that reminded me the pirates from the stories papa read to me. The demon brought papa back without complaint, he didn't even mention an exchange, but while mama hugged papa with tears of joy running down her cheeks, the demon looked at me and called out with a kind smile that I would learn to hate with a passion, "come here little angel" I glanced at my parents then back to the demon, after a few moments I walked over to him, foolishly thinking that he wouldn't hurt me…..to a certain degree I was right.

The demon kneeled in front of me, patted my head and said, "What an interesting soul you have"

"What are you doing with my son, demon?!" I heard pap demand suddenly followed by mama saying, "Lucifer, come here sweetie". The demon stared at them blankly then smirked and calmly said, "Isn't it obvious? I'm taking my payment" I watched silently as my parents' eyes widen in as they realized what he meant, " no…not Lucifer, not my baby" mama whimpered. I remember feeling fear at my mother's reaction and tearfully asked, " mama, pap what's happening?" my soft spoken question caused papa to lunge forward, only to hit an invisible wall. The demon chuckled, cut the palm of his hand and held it over my mouth, "Drink up little Lucifer. My name is Satan and you , my fallen little angel, belong to me"

O.O

I later discovered that Satan turned me into a demon that night. It was the first time I saw papa cry and the last time he talked to mama. I remember how much they argued, how mama cried and pap stared at me with a sad smile.

Then… the village found out.

It was one month after mama summoned that demon. At first, my parents thought they were after me but that notion was eliminated when a villager pulled me aside to protect me. They burned my parents alive, an action that became common practise when hunting witches, and amidst the smoke, flames and screams, I felt an uncontrollable rage. For once in my short life I was angry.

Angry at the king who sent my papa to his death. Angry at mama, who promised that everything would be fine. Angry at the demon who claimed my soul, but most importantly, I was angry at the village that took my family away.

I killed, no…..destroyed the village in rage. Bathing everything in blood.

That's how Satan found me the next day at dawn, covered head to toe in blood and surrounded by remains.

"Come" he said as he stretched his hand out towards me, "Let me take you home, little Lucifer"

O.O

 _That was 3000 years ago._

 _My name was Lucifer, fallen angel and Horseman of Death._

 _Now….now you can call me Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki son of a witch and warlock in training._


End file.
